Zoro to the rescue
by thefifthhorsemen
Summary: zoro starts to teach nami how to use a sword. its my first fanfic so read and review. give me ur honest thoughts. New chapter please review it. chapter 10 and 11 are up. hopefully this is a good ending, leave a comment if you think the story is missing anything and I'll see if it your idea could fit some where, keep ideas simple though please. i apologize for any spelling and gram.
1. Chapter 1

The navy was after them again and this time with bigger and more deadly ships and men then before. Ever since their bounties went up they have been facing navy captains almost every day. This particular captain was no exception he was one of the top 10 navy captains.

"Capturing these pirates is the navy's top priority" shouted the captain.

"But sir they're heading strait into the fog we'll lose them for sure"

"I don't care, that ship has two of the worlds most wanted men on it"

"Sir who could be worth that much?"

"Sanji I'm hungry" whined Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"How the hell can you think about food at a time like this? We're being chased by the fucking navy" shouted Nami the ships navigator. "And Zoro wake the fuck up you lazy bastard"

'Why does she always have to yell' thought Zoro. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his ribs which woke him up. "Ok, damn women why are you kicking me?"

"So you'll get off your lazy ass and do something"

As Mai continued to yell at him Zoro saw something gleam in the distance and as it got closer Zoro realized it was heading strait for Nami. Without hesitating he jumped up and pushed Nami out of the way taking 3 throwing stars in the gut and having the others cut his arms and legs up.

"ZORO!" shouted Nami who was wide eyed and terrified.

"I'm fine" he said getting to his feet and drawing his swords.

"No your not your bleeding" she started then realized he was getting up "and what do you think your doing?" she finished.

"I have to do something to get those navy bastards off our tail"

"No you need to lie still and have Chopper take a look at you. Let Robin, Luffy and Sanji handle those guys when they get here"

"That's not going to happen because I'm going to take care of them right now"

"But why, you know those guys could easily…"

"Because if they get here and they can't handle it we're all screwed"

"But…"

"Look Luffy isn't giving a dame right now, I won't let Robin fight alone, and the love-cook well I wouldn't let him fight alone because if he fails to protect us then people would get hurt"

Nami stiffened 'Why would he say such a thing he knows that Sanji is more then capable of protecting the ship'

"I know Sanji is one of the better fighters on this ship but if he fails then the crew would be in danger and I won't stand by and se anybody get hurt, especially you"

'what did he mean by that' Nami thought. "Look Zoro I can take care of myself now it's not like you have to protect me all the time. The only people that protect each other are those who…" Nami froze as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Zoro took advantage of this opportunity to go to the rail of the ship. He rose his swords and shouted "106 POUND CANNON" as he swung his swords down as a massive blue beam of energy in the shape of a dragon flew at one of the ships causing it to explode.

"That takes care of at least one of them" he said to himself "now maybe that stupid love-cook might stand a change" he said collapsing on the deck.

"ZORO, Chopper get out her Zoro's been hurt really badly" Nami screamed

The short little reindeer came running to the scene with his medical bag. He was able to pull out the stars and stop the bleeding that was life threatening.

"That should do but I need to get him to sick bay to fully patch him up" said the little reindeer.

Chopper morphed into his "human" form and picked up Zoro then stated to head for sick bay. Nami followed them and as she did she noticed the blood all over the deck and wall. She shivered as she looked at it, she had seen blood before but never this much at once.

"Sanji" she called to the cook.

He appeared with harts in his eyes "Yes Nami-swan" he cooed " do you need a drink, some food, or maybe you just want my company"

"No non of that" she said "could you clean up this blood it's making me uncomfortable?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nami was sitting in the chair next to the bed in the medical room were Zoro lay. His entire upper body was covered in bandages.

'He looks so peaceful and harmless. You would never think he had a 120,000,000 beli bounty on his head' she thought giving a small smile. "I don't know why you do it, save me all the time, but I'm grateful it makes me feel special. Kind of like I'm the one girl you think and care about"

She didn't realize that Zoro had woken up and was hearing everything she was saying.

"I know it's not true though because of Kuina and your training" she said looking over at his three swords leaning up against the wall. She picked up the one with the white scabbard "Wado" and looked it over. "Who would have thought something so beautiful could be so deadly"

She put the sword back were she got it from and looked over at Zoro, who was looking back at her. Nami started to blush and turned away.

"Do you want to learn?" Zoro asked causing Nami to look back at him.

"What" she asked

"Do you want to learn how to use a sword?"

Nami was stunned 'Did he just offer to teach me how to use a sword?' She asked herself

"Well?" he asked impatiently

"S-sure" she said with a nervous smile "that sounds like fun"

"I'll expect payment" he said

"What" she yelled "have you forgotten your still in debt to me" but then she saw the devilish grin on his face. "Oh" she said smiling "and what kind of payment would that be?" she asked with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"You'll find out tomorrow because that's when we start"

Nami walked out of the medical room and said to herself "This could get interesting"

As she walked onto the deck of the ship she looked up at the night sky and saw all the stars that were out that night. She started to walk toward the galley to grab a late night snack when she saw Chopper over by the wall 'That's the area were Zoro got injured' she remembered as she started to walk over.

"Hay Chopper what are you doing over… here" she was frozen to the spot in disbelief as the little doctor scrubbed violently at the stains of blood everywhere.

"It won't come out" the tinny reindeer said with tears in his eyes. "Some one should have cleaned it after I took Zoro away to treat him, but they didn't"

Nami knelt down next to him and held him in her arms and letting him cry. "Its ok Chopper, its ok" she said petting the little doctor which seemed to calm him down a little causing his cries to become muffled sobs in her shirt.

A few minutes past as the two just sat there. Nami was the one to brake the silence by asking him "Chopper how long have you been trying to get the stains out?"

"Ever since I finished patching up Zoro" sobbed the reindeer. "But that was hours ago" she said as she saw him nod his head in her shirt.

"I asked Sanji to clean it up, why didn't he?" she asked to herself more then anyone.

"He said that since Zoro was the one to cause the mess he should have to be the one to clean it up" said Chopper a little calmer now.

"What?" Nami said with a hint of anger and surprise in her voice.

"Yeah he said"

Flashback:

Sanji: "That stupid moss head was dumb enough to get himself injured and bleed everywhere. He should be the one to clean it up."

End flashback

"Why is Zoro always getting treated this way?" Chopper asked beginning to cry again.

"What do you mean Zoro and Sanji argue all the time" said Nami trying to comfort him.

"I know but it's almost like Sanji doesn't care about weather Zoro lives or not, nobody acts like they care" cried Chopper

Nami was shocked by what he said. 'Is that how Zoro feels, like nobody cares' she thought. She tried her best to think of a way to calm the little reindeer.

"I don't need that dart board head to care about me" she heard the husky voice of Zoro say from the shadows as he stepped out.

"But Zoro" began Chopper tearing up even more looking up from Nami's arms.

"Chopper as long as I have you as my doctor looking out for me I'm ganna be fine, ok" Zoro said.

Nami was surprised at how calming Zoro's voice was at that instant. She had never seen this side of him before, so comforting and soft. Then she realized that Chopper had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I better take him to bed" she said trying to get up.

Zoro knelt down and took Chopper from her arms while helping her up at the same time.

"Thanks"

"No problem, listen you go to bed and I'll take him to bed and take his watch tonight, ok"

"But your injured, what will you do if we're attacked?"

"I'll be fine he did a pretty good patch job on me" he said with a smile "and as long as he keeps that up I'll be able to protect both him and you" he said leaning in and kissing her. She was struck with both surprise and joy. As she started for her quarters she heard him say "Oi that covers your payment for tomorrows lesson, and I take tips to" he said vanishing into the door that lead to the men's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Nami was awoken by the sound of Chopper pleading with Zoro not to train due to his wounds.

"Relax Chopper I'm not training today" Zoro said with a hint of anticipation and irritation in his voice.

"If your not going to train then what are you doing out of bed?" Chopper asked frustrated that Zoro wasn't laying down and recovering.

"I'm teaching today Chopper and I can't miss the first class if I'm the teacher"

"Teaching, you, what a laugh. What can any body learn from you except how to be lazy and useless." said Sanji.

" Well that's better then learning how to be a pretty boy womanizing bastard like you dart board brow" retorted Zoro.

" You wanna start something asshole cause I'll beat the crap out of you right now"

"Sanji shut the hell up" said Nami talking past him and over toward Zoro "at least Zoro follows through with the things he says he's going to do."

"Nami-swan I'm sorry I didn't see you there" cooed Sanji completely ignoring what Nami had just said " that was no way of me to talk around a lady."

"Whatever" she said "anyway Zoro I'm ready for my lesson"

"What" shouted Sanji " your teaching my Nami to use a sword"

"Yeah" said Zoro in a calm tone.

"My lovely Nami isn't going to take lessons from a moss head like you" Sanji yelled " and besides as long as I'm around to protect her she'll never get as much as a piece of dirt on her."

"Sanji I wouldn't trust you to protect me as far as I can throw this ship" said Nami before Zoro could retort his replied o the insult just given to him " and to as who teaches me what stay out of it."

"But Nami" Sanji said now serious due to the shock of her talking to him this way.

"No Sanji I asked you to clean the blood up yesterday and I found Chopper up here last night scrubbing his heart out trying to get the stains to go away" Nami said trying her hardest not to cry.

Sanji was frozen to the spot.

" Come on lets go we have things to do" said Zoro.

Nami realized that tone of his, it was the same tone he used with Chopper last night, so calming and comforting.

"Can I come too" asked Chopper hoping to be invited to hang out with them.

"Sure" Nami said with a smile and they all walked off leaving Sanji all by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The navy ships had made it through the fog and found a place to dock on an uninhabited island.

"How the fuck did we lose those damn pirates!"

"Sir, one of the ships blow up and caused a cloud of smoke so we couldn't see which direction they when."

"Damn, Damn, Damn, get out of my sight"

"Sir yes sir"

On the shore of the island

"What's so special about these pirates anyway?" asked one of the men.

"That's right you haven't been with us very long have you" his shipmate asked " well they are known as the Straw Hat Pirates and their captain and his first mate are two of the most wanted men by the World Government"

"Who could be that important?"

" Their captain is Monkey D. Luffy with a bounty on his head of 300,000,000 belI and he defeated one of the seven warlords of the sea"

"Wow, I don't think I know any body that would want to go after him"

"Just wait till you hear about the first mate" he said "Roronoa Zoro, some people call him The Demon Swordsman, he's worth 120,000,000 belI and he has the respect of one of the warlords, "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk.

"Why does the captain want to go after them? Why not leave it to one of the higher up captains?"

"Don't worry about it our captain is the best strategist out of all the navy's captains" said the shipmate "now back to work some of that derby from the ship that exploded hit us and we're leaking in water."

"Yes sir"

Back on the Merry Go

" So you ganna teach me how to use three swords?" ask Nami teasingly.

"Don't make me laugh" said Zoro " you'll be lucky if you can hold even one. So that's why we're stating with kendo sticks."

"Kendo sticks how long is this going to take? How many lessons are we going to have?"

"As many as you want to pay for" he said with a devilish grin "but I warn you if you want to use more swords the payment goes up."

"Nami why do you have to pay for lessons with Zoro, doesn't he still owe you money?" asked Chopper.

"Not that kind of pay" Nami answered "for every lesson Zoro gives me I have to pay him with a kiss."

"My Nami-swan kissing you" shouted Sanji running up and kicking Zoro in his already injured gut. "No way she must have been tricked some how by you, you muscle bound idiot."

"Sanji how could you do that to Zoro, you know he's injured" shouted Chopper.

Sanji ignored him and started to walk over to Zoro who was on his knees holding his gut. Chopper noticed that Zoro's gut was starting to bleed again, he ran to get new bandages.

"I'm going to kick you into a coma for even thinking about touching Nami you moss headed asshole" Sanji said with flames in his eyes.

"Just try you love cook, even in the condition I'm in I can still kick your ass" Zoro said trying to stand up but failing.

"Yeah you'll try but by looking at you any one could tell your…"

The next thing Zoro know Sanji was on the deck floor with a big bump on his head, Nami standing over him with a kendo stick in hand. She was breathing hard with rage in her eyes.

"Thanks, but I could have taken care of him by myself" Zoro said

"I know but I've been wanting to do that for so long and I finally had a reason" she said smiling.

"Anyway lets get back to your lesson."

"Actually there are two things we have to do first."

"And what would those be" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first we have to get you to Chopper so he can replace those bandages of yours."

"And the second thing" he asked worried.

"I'll tell you after we get you bandaged up" Nami said with a devilish grin.


	5. Chapter 5

After Chopper had rebandaged Zoro's wounds and left the room Nami and Zoro sat in the medical room talking. Nami would tell Zoro basic things about not getting lost and Zoro would tell and show her hw to hold a sword. They sat there talking and laughing about stories they told each other. Just then Zoro remembered something.

"You said we had two things to do and one of them was to get Chopper to rebandage my wounds. Well that's done so what's the second thing?" he asked.

Nami gave the most devilish grin Zoro had ever seen. She stood up and closed the window curtains and then she walked over to the door and locked it putting the key on the bedside table.

"Well I was thinking about paying for my next few lessons in advanced"

She started to crawl onto the bed. He looked at her in amazement. She began to lift her shirt revealing her stomach and breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra. Zoro started to feel aroused. Nami also felt his arousal through his pants.

"Wow, Zoro I had no idea you were so big. I wonder if you could get any bigger" Nami said with a smile.

"Why don't we find out" Zoro said rolling Nami onto her back and pulling off her skirt.

" A little rambunctious aren't we" she said pulling off his pants.

She could feel his member on her leg, it was hot and hard. She couldn't wait for him to be inside her.

His cock was working its way toward her pussy. 'Why must he torture me in this way' she thought, but before she could think of anything else he entered her with one swift motion. The wind was knocked out of her and with every thrust she pushed her hips to his making him go even deeper. As he continued to drill her harder and harder he bent down and put his mouth around her nipple. He sucked on her right breast and flicked her nipple with his tongue causing it to harden. At the same time h massaged her left breast with his calloused hand. She moaned at his touch and was reaching her climax. Zoro could feel her tense up and he was about at his limit to. He removed his mouth from her breast and seized her mouth with his and swallowed her scream as the came together. He rolled off of her and collapsed next to her.

"Wow that was amazing" she said out of breath her body shining with sweat. Zoro looked over at her 'Fuck she's beautiful' he thought.

"So even though that was great I have to know, how many lessons does that pay for" she asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about I did all the work, so I'd have to say about five" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Well then I guess next time I'm ganna have to do something that will make your dick explode" she said licking her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around lunch time when thy dropped anchor on an island they found and every one was doing their own thing. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the crew, Luffy was chasing Chopper around the deck trying to get him to explore the island with him, Usopp was working on a new weapon that involved what looked like duct tape, a shovel, and a wombat, Robin was sitting in her sun chair reading a book. Everything was as normal as it could be except for what was going on at the stern of the ship in which a loud cracking sound was heard.

"Son of a bitch" Zoro shouted holding his head were a large bump had formed.

"It's your own fault" said Nami with her hands on her his "you shouldn't have been standing there."

"What the hell are you talking about woman the kendo stick flew out of your hand."

"It was too slippery and I couldn't hold onto it so it's your fault."

"You let go of it on the down swing."

"Well maybe if I was able o take a brake then my arms wouldn't be so tiered. I don't have monstrous strength like you."

"Oi everybody lunch is ready" shouted Sanji from the galley doorway.

"YEAH MEAT" shouted Luffy at the top of his lungs running for the galley.

Everybody started to head for the kitchen to get their lunch. Robin had put her book away saving to finish it for another time. Usopp had finished putting together his newest contraption. Chopper had run off with Luffy and was already at the table knife and fork in hove.

"Can we at least go and get lunch before we get back to this torturous training?" Nami groaned.

"Yeah but lets just call it a day and you go and relax for the rest of the day" Zoro said rubbing his temple.

"Why, don't you think I can handle another lesson today?"

"No, I just think that after practicing for 5 hours you would want to do something else."

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes.

On the other side of the island

"Come on men we have to get this ship fixed ASAP"

The men worked franticly to repair the holes in the navy ship. Some of the men were handing boards to their comrades so they could nail them to the ship.

"Can't these men work any faster!?" yelled the captain.

"Sir we're working as fast as we can."

"Well work faster we have to capture those pirates."

"Sir, Sir' yelled a man running up to the captain and saluting him "we found them."

"Found them, were?"

"On the other side of the island sir."

"We will capture them if it's the last thing we do."

"Captain may I make a suggestion on how to capture them all alive."

"And what suggestion is that?" asked the captain a bit annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

After finishing lunch everyone went back to what they were doing, except for Nami and Zoro. Nami had changed into her bikini and was sunbathing next to Robin who continued to read her book. Sanji was washing dishes and cleaning up the table, Luffy and Chopper were listening, in aw, at another one of Usopp's stories, and Zoro as all ways after lunch was taking a nap in a very peculiar place.

"That asshole he just wanted to stop the lesson so he could take a damn nap," said Nami angrily.

"Well he is still recovering from his injuries he got the other day," said Robin not taking her eyes off her book.

"I don't care," mumbled Nami into her shoulder.

"What surprises me is that you're not mad at him for sleeping where he is," said Robin with a smile.

Nami looked over her shoulder and realized that Zoro was sleeping in her tangerine grove. She couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Robin peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw the small smile on her face.

"You know right behind him is a spot in the grove were you can't be seen, not even from the crews nest," Robin said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say," Nami asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to say anything, I'm just telling you but what you do with that information is up to you," Robin said looking back at her book.

Nami couldn't help but laugh a little. "This is going to be fun," Nami said getting up from her sun chair and readgust her bikini then walking off.

"Why do I have this feeling that things are about to get a lot more interesting on this boat," Robin asked herself and then shrugging.

Nami snuck around to the other side of the grove so that she could grab Zoro from behind. She started to walk into the grove when she stepped on a twig; she froze frightened that Zoro might have heard her. She didn't know however that Zoro already know she was there and was waiting for her to get close enough for him to make his move. Nami crept closer and closer until she was right behind him.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people," Zoro said not even turning his head.

"You are such an asshole, if you knew I was here why didn't you say something," Nami said stepping out from behind him to in front of him.

"I wanted to see what you would do, but turns out your too predictable," he said with a chuckle.

Predictable am I, well tell me oh smart one did you predict this," she asked tackling him over into the secluded spot.

He landed on his back as Nami landed on top of him. Before he could say anything she put her lips to his in a deep kiss. As she did this she pulled down his pants.

"What are you crazy some one will see us," Zoro said trying to stop her.

"No they won't you can't even see this spot from the crews nest and even if they did find us I don't care," Nami said smiling.

"Well in that case proceed," he said with curious at what she is up to.

Nami slowly worked her way down his body starting from the top of his head, to his lips, then his ear, down his neck and torso until she got to were she wanted to be. She took his dick in her hand and started to rub it. She rubbed it harder until it was at its full mass. She then put her lips around his member and began to bob her head up and down, this to got faster with every stroke. She removed her lips leaving a little bit of saliva on the tip of his cock. She looked up at Zoro's face and found that he looked disappointed, giving a smile up at him and moving to her knees, Zoro raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Nami untied the back of her bikini top allowing her breasts to fall down and bounce around freely.

"That's much better," she said grabbing her tits and licking her nipples, "wouldn't you agree?"

All Zoro could do was nod a reply. Nami lowered herself until she felt her breasts rub up against something hard and warm. She rapped them around Zoro's hard slightly wet cock. And began to slowly move them up and down making sure to get every inch of his member. After she was done she knew Zoro was about to release the load she had worked up.

"Stand up," she ordered.

Zoro stared at her but did what she said. Nami got on her knees once more so that her head was at the same level as his dick.

"Slap me, slap me with that amazing cock that I love so much," she said moving and beginning to rub her pussy.

Zoro took his member in is hand and smacked it first across her face then across her tits, then her stomach, then her ass, and finally her pussy, that he made sure to slap extra hard. After all that was done he released his load all over her face and tits.

"Wow," Zoro said in amazement.

"See I told you next time I would do something that would make your dick explode," Nami said with a smile while wiping off his cum.

"Well I guess that pays for 10 more lessons," he said with a grin.

"Is that all, I did all that for nothing, what a rip off," she said in frustration.

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say 10 more lessons and a night of doing whatever you want," Zoro said smiling.

"Well I guess that's not so bad," Nami said wicking up at him.

"Dinner, come and get it before it gets cold," shouted Sanji.

"Oh no what should I do I'm already full," said Nami biting her finger.

"Your lucky you don't have to eat his crap cooking," Zoro said putting his hand behind his head.

Nami elbowed him in the side of the gut.

"Be nice or you are never getting one of those again," she said and walked off.

"We can't have that now can we," Zoro said chasing after her while pulling his pants back up.

***Meanwhile in the forest of the island***

"There they are sir," said the Navy man.

"Good job men, now lets go down there and capture those bastards," Captain Kamaitachi grinning wickedly.

"Wait captain," said the first lieutenant, "why don't we send just a few of our men down to attack first.

"Why would we do that we out man them," asked one of the Navy men shaking.

"Out man them yes, but we don't out power them," the lieutenant replied, "and think about it sir if we send a few men down then we can carry out that plan we talked about.

"Ay that's what we'll do, but we will wait till night fall as to catch them further off guard, men set up camp we wait here," said the captain.

"Yes sir Captain Kamaitachi," yelled all the Navy men and saluting in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone on the ship was sitting at the table eating the meal Sanji had prepaired. Luffy as usual was stuffing his face with meat. Usopp was telling one of his tall tails to Chopper as he gasped in aw at all the lies. Nami and Robin were more towards the end of the table eating with proper table manners while having a conversation.

"So how was your little chat with Zoro?" Robing asked.

"Oh that, I punished him saverly" Nami said smilling "it was very fulfilling."

"I see, he must have been mad" said Robin.

"I didn't give him the chance to be mad" said Nami while licking her lips.

"Oh" Robin said with a raised eyebrow "so how did he…"

"Nami-swan, Robin-swan how is your food I made it with extra love tonight" Sanji said going all noodaly.

"It very good Sanji" Robin said with one of her patented smiles "what is it?"

'Oh Robin why did you have to go and ask that?' Nami thought to herself putting her face in her hand.

"Well here we have grilled chicken wrapped in bacon, along with searlon steak seasoned with gradded parmison cheese, and the fruit of the night is pineapple roasted to a brown over an open flame" Sanji explained as he poured each lady a glass of wine.

"Hay that sounds good" said Zoro who was sitting two seats away from Nami at the end of the table "Nami let me try some of that."

"Like hell I prepaired that meal espesally for Nami and Robin to keep their skin smooth and soft" Sanji said slamming his hand down on the table "not for a barbarian like you."

"Shut the fuck up you pain in the ass cook" Zoro shouted back also slamming his fist on the table.

"Don't make me kick your ass again dumb ass" Sanji said with a smirk.

"Zoro calm down or you'll start bleeding again, here you can have the rest of mine I'm full anyway" Nami said sliding her plait towards Zoro as she stood up and began to walk toward the galley door.

"Nami-swan were are you going?" Sanji asked with a sad look on his face.

"I'm done eating and I don't want to listen to you two argue over stupid things so I'm going to the crews nest to get some air" she said waving her hand in dismissal.

"Would you like me to bring you some coffee my love, it's going to be cold tonight" Sanji asked.

"Sure, whatever bring it to me in like 5 minutes ok Zoro" ordered Nami.

"What!" Sanji and Zoro said in unison.

"This dumbass couldn't bring water to a fish" Sanji yelled.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit" Zoro barked " and what makes you fucking think I'm going to bring it to you?" he asked pointing at Nami.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Zoro and winked.

"I have a feeling" Nami said devilishly.

With the Navy.

"Ok the plan is to have Unit 1 to go down and board the ship by way of the beach" explained the first lutenant "meanwhile Unit 2 will sneak around and board the ship from the water."

"But sir they'll slaughter us without the captain" said on of the men nervously.

"Don't worry you guys are just trying to keep them buissue you don't have to fight them just keep them distracted."

"So you're just sending us in there to get killed so the captain can carry out some crazy plan that you two worked up" another man said with some discuse.

"Do you really think that we would do such a thing?" asked the lutenant "if anything looks like it's going wrong we'll jump in and get everybody out of there as fast as possible."

"Enough talk lets get this over with so I can claim the heads of those two pain in the asses" said the captain earitated.

"Yes sir" said the men in shacky voices.

On the Merry Go

Nami was up in the crews nest looking up at the stars admiring how the shown in the night sky.

"Oi Nami snap out of it and take your stupid coffee already" Zoro yelled up to the crews nest.

"I thought I told you to bring it to me, shouting up at me doesn't count as bringing it" Nami yelled back.

"Geez you would think that the stupid bitch would be happy I brought it this far for her" Zoro said to himself while climbing up the ropes "Here happy now?" he asked as he handed Nami the cup.

"Thank you Zoro, now was that so hard?" she asked sarcasticly.

"Shut up and drink your stupid coffee" he said starting to head back to the ropes to climb back down.

"Wait were are you going?"

"To take a nap I have watch tonight"

"Stay up here and nap, please"

He looked at her for a moment and say that she really wanted him to stay the reason why was still unclear to her but he stayed nonetheless. He put his swords against the wall and sat down next to and resting his head agenst them.

"That can not be very comfortable" Nami said looking over at him.

"So what I don't need to be comfortable in order to take a nap, besides what do you care?"

"I don't it just bugs me that you have something comfortable to lay on and you don't even relies it"

"What are you talking about woman?"

Nami shook her head and got up from where she was plasing the empty coffee cup on the ground. She walked over to stand in front of Zoro who looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Nami took his swords and moved them away so that he couldn't reach them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I was trying to sleep" he said angrily.

Nami didn't say anything, all she did was smile and take the place of the swords. Zoro still didn't understand what she was up to. Then she took his head in her hands and layed it on her shoulder. Without thinking Zoro wrapped his arms around Namis waist and snugaling up to her. She couldn't help but smile and pat him on the head.

2 hours later.

Zoro awoke laying on his side with the ships navigator in his arms sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled and stood up being careful not to disturb her sleep and put his swords back on.

"Zoro, where are you its your turn to keep watch" yelled Luffy.

"I know that I'm up here" he replied not taking his eyes off of Nami.

He started to climb over the rail to head back down to the main deck of the ship. Out of nowhere there was a loud bang from the starboard side of the ship followed by battle crys.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji yelled running out of the galley.

"It's the Navy there charging us from the beach" shouted Usopp looking through his goggals.

Suddenly there was another loud bang from the port side of the ship.

"What the hell now they're coming from the water" Sanji shouted.

Zoro turned back to look at Nami to see that she had woken up and was getting her Clima-Tact ready for battle. She was just about ready to start climbing down when she felt herself being lifted up. Looking up she say Zoro holding her under his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked a bit upset.

"There's no time to climb down so we're going to have to take a faster way" Zoro said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You don't mean?"

"Yep" he said jumping from the crews nest and landing on the deck silently only the sounds of his swords and earrings hitting each other.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yeah" he said smiling.

The navy men ran onto the deck swords and guns drawn ready to take on the Straw Hat crew. Sanji and Usopp were handling the men coming from the water, Usopp using his sling shot to hit them as they came over the rail and Sanji was using his kicking technique to take out handfuls of them at a time. Luffy and Robin were handling the men coming from the beach each one taking out no less then five men at a time, Luffy was streaching all over the place and Robin was using her Cluch move to break the men's neck.

"Well I guess we better help" said Zoro with a hint of sarcasim.

"Yeah and stop acting like you don't want to get involved in this I know you love to fight" Nami said pocking him in the chest.

Zoro couldn't help but smile as he ran to help Sanji and Usopp and as Nami went to help Luffy and Robin she could have sworn she heard him tell her to be sh got over to the rail she smacked one of the navy men on the top of is head. She make a thunder cloud above the beach and took out about a dozen men out with her Thunderbolt Tempo. Zoro was using his three sword style to take out at least three dozen men at a time making sure to keep an eye on Nami every now and then to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid to get herself hurt.

"Hay moron pay attention to what you're doing" he heard Sanji say as seven more men rushed onto the deck.

"Shut up and worry about yourself stupid" he replied.

"Hay stop arguing and protect the ship you two cause if anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible" Usopp said taking out another two guys with his Exploding star.

The battle continued for about an hour and a half then when all the dust settled the Straw Hat crew cleaned up the ship an went their separate way. Nami and Robin went to their cabin, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji went to their cabin, Chopper was still in the medical room cleaning some of his tools and Zoro went to the galley to grab something to snack on for the night. It was dark in the galley and the only light he had was the light of the moon to find the fridge.

"Looks like tonight is going to be a peaceful one" he said to himself while opening the fridge and taking out a chunk of ham and beginning to eat it.

"You know it would probably taste better if you were to cook it a little bit" said Nami from the door way.

Zoro just looked at her with a mouth full of ham. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts with no shoes on. Nami walked over to him and took the ham from his hand taking a bite out of it. Zoro was aw struck at how well she looked in the gleam of the moon light. She walked out of the galley with Zoro following behind her.

"I thought you went to bed" he said curiously.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would get something to eat"

They stood looking out at the sea not talking. Nami jumped up onto the rail to sit swinging her legs over to dangle them over the water. Zoro watched her in silencs taking every curve of her body. He leaned on the rail and looked down at the water watching it hit against the ship, he liked the sound that it made when it hit.

"It's a beautiful night out, don't you think?" Nami said braking the silence.

"Yeah it sure is, I would say it's the third most beautiful thing I can see" Zoro said still looking at the water "how cold do you think the water is tonight?" he finished.

Nami was a little confused but desided to go along with it "Well it's about 76 degrees out tonight so I would have to say that it's probably 64 degrees" she said looking down at the clear water for the first time that night "perfect swimming water."

The next thing Nami noticed wat that Zoro had his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her shoulder. He lifted her up and throw her into the water with a grin on his face laughing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nami yelled up from the water.

"You said you wanted to go for a swim" Zoro yelled back.

"No I didn't, I said the water was at a nice tempeture to swim in"

Zoro couldn't help but laugh even harder as she glared up at him continuously splashing at him. He thought she looked really cute down there in the water and it looked like she was have fun despite the look on her face. Nami saw that Zoro was walking away from the rail.

"Hay aren't you even going to help me back onto the ship?" she yelled up

All she heard was the sound of his boots hitting the deck rapidly and she saw him jump over the rail into the water. He landed in the water next to were she was bobbing splashing her with even more water. He came to the surface to be greeted with a angry looking Nami. He smiled with his stupid smile as if he had done nothing wrong. Nami put her hands on the top of his head and dunked him under the water and held him there but to her surprise he wasn't strugaling all that much. The only thing she felt from him was his arms around her waist and his face in her chest. She pulled him back up and playfully smacked him across the face.

Zoro only grinned looked deep into Namis eyes "I guess you were right it is the perfect temperature for swimming" he said kissing her full on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well that was fun" said Zoro as he walked onto the beach.

"Speak for yourself, now i have to go and get a change of clothes so I don't catch hypothermia" Nami said crossing her arms and started to head toward the Going Marry.

All of a sudden Nami felt arms around her wast pulling her backwards. She braced herself to hit the ground but found that she had landed on something soft. Nami opened her eyes to find that Zoro had pulled her into his lap sitting under a tree in a little patch of grass close to the shore.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with some irritability in her voice "I have to change into something dry, thanks to someone."

"Oh come on admit it you had fun" Zoro said grinning "and besides i just thought of a better way to get you and your clothes dry."

"Oh really and what kind of idea could you have that can get two things done at once?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she put her arms around his neck.

"Ok ill admit that it may not get two things done at once" Zoro said scratching his jaw.

"Yeah i thought so" Nami said unsurprisingly.

"Yeah your clothes will get dry but your going to stay wet" Zoro said with an evil grin " if not get even wetter."

Nami started to worry due to the fact that she has seen that grin of his before and most of the time it was just before he became a monster in the bedroom. Even though it frightened her it also excited her at the same time because she loved the things he did to her when he was in that state of mind. Zoro saw the look in her eyes and grinned even more and started to slide his hand up her leg. A shiver went through her spine and she grabbed a fist full of his wet shirt and smashed their lips together in a kiss as if her life depended on his lips meeting hers. This only drove Zoro to move faster up her leg until he found the silky feel of her panties at the tips of his fingers. She moved her legs apart as if permitting him to go further. He gladly granted her wish and moved the fabric aside while putting one of his fingers into her wet and warm pussy. She moaned against his lips only to brake away when he slid two more fingers into her gasping at the sudden movement.

"How… is… this… suppose… to… get… my… clothes… dry?" Nami asked between each breath she took.

"Well wee can do one of two things to do that" Zoro said with a smile "we could go at it like this and let the breeze dry us off, or we could start a fire leave our clothes by it then go into the dark and i could fuck you so hard that you would wake up the people on the closest island."

Nami's blush was so hard that you could mistake her for a tomato if you saw her from a distance. Zoro couldn't help himself as he broke out in gut busting laughter, he loved it when he made her blush like that because it meant that he was in control of the situation.

"Now we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we" a strange voice said from the darkness of the trees.

"Who the fuck are you"Zoro shouted moving Nami so she was more behind him now as he got to his feet and took a defensive stance.

The owner of the voice stepped out from behind a tree. They could see he was wearing a Navy uniform and by the look of what was on his shoulder he was a well ranking officer. Nami was shaking and could only grab the leg of Zoro's pants as if it would help her regain some strength. Zoro sensed this in her and relized that without his swords he couldn't do much in the way of getting both of them out of this mess unharmed in some way.

" What the hell do you want?" Zoro asked the marine with a snarl.

"What else I'm going to take you in for your crimes against the government" the marine said with no fear in his voice.

"A-And how do you plan to do that without any backup" Nami said getting up on her shaking legs.

"Well haven't we gotten more confident?" the marine said as casual as ever "and what may i ask makes you think I don't have any back up?"

"Ah crap, Nami get down NOW!" Zoro yelled as he pushed her down as the sound of a gun went off barely missing both of them.

"Now you have one of two options" the marine said holding up two of his fingers "One you can come peacefully and we will let the girl go seeing as how we have no proof that she is indeed a pirate or two we can do this the hard way and not knowing how much of a fight you will put up the girl may be hurt or killed. The choose is yours Roronoa Zoro."

"That's bullshit you're a marine we can't trust you" Nami yelled.

"Roronoa Zoro everybody in the marines knows that you are a honorable swordsman" the marine said facing Zoro once again "well so am I and i give you my word that if you come peacefully none of your friends will be harmed.

Zoro stood staring at the marine try to see if his word was as good as he claimed it was and from what he could see and tell from his voice he was indeed a man of his word. Nami was holding onto Zoro's arm and she felt him tense up so she looked up to his face and didn't like what she saw, she know what he was thinking and she would do anything to get the idea out of his head.

"No you can't honestly believe this guy, look at him,he's a marine you know the guys that want you and Luffy dead" she stepped in front of him with her hand out as if she was a fence.

"Nami I have to, in order ensure that everyone gets out of here alive I have no chose" Zoro said stepping around her.

"That's a good boy" the marine said with a chuckle.

"There's only one thing I ask" Zoro said sternly.

"Oh and what would that be?" the marine asked.

"Allow me to take her back to the ship so I know she's ok." Zoro said pointing at Nami.

"What are you talking about if you're going anywhere then I'm going with you, but more importantly why are you agreeing to this crap" Nami yelled at him trying to change his mind.

"Nami I'm so sorry" Zoro said before hitting her on the back of the neck knocking her out.

Nami went limp and fell into Zoro's arms bridle style. He began to walk towards the Going Marry only stopping to make sure that they weren't following him and they weren't. He saw the marine smiling ear to ear as he held up five fingers which Zoro took as he had five minutes before he came to get him and any one else he felt like. Zoro walked up the ramp to the deck and over to the women's quarters. He opened the door and walked over to Nami's bed as stealthy as a cat as not to wake up Robin, he lay her down and put the covers over her hopping that she would forgive him. He walked out of the women's quarters and headed over to a storage part of the ship and scrambled around a little looking for what he had stored there a few days ago after they had left the last island where the spent a week docked because their stupid captain couldn't stop eating. Zoro walked back to the women's quarter and placed the object he had gotten from storage on Nami's desk. He took one last look at the orange haired woman he had grown to love.

"You almost ran out of time" the marine man said standing up straight from the tree he was leaning on.

"Yeah well I'm here now so now what" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Now we go back to my ship and transport you back you headquarters to be tried" the marine said starting to walk into the jungle.

"No chains or shackles?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I have a feeling that they won't be needed" the marine said.

Zoro looked at the man with so much rage that he could destroy a whole fleet of marine and pirate ships. The two men walked through the jungle with two dozen men hidden in the trees as far as Zoro could tell. When they got to the ship there were so many marines on the beach that they were almost standing in the water and in the middle of all of it what from Zoro could tell was the captain.

"Well I'll be damned part of your plan actually works Lieutenant" said captain Kamaitachi.

"Thank you captain it wasn't all that hard when I told him his options" the lieutenant said as if he had just won a great battle.

"Just remember your promise, you will let the others go" Zoro said glaring at the man.

"Oh I'll let them go but my captain on the other hand…" the man said before him and the rest of the men started laughing their heads off.

"You dirty piece of crap, I thought you were a honorable swordsman" Zoro said starting to rush the man before he was jumped on by a dozen marines.

"Yeah I can't believe you actually fell for that load of crap" the man said laughing at Zoro.

"All you pirates are as stupid as hell, why would we keep our word with a lowly piece of shit like you?" Captain Kamaitachi said mocking him.

"We may not live to your rules but we pirates are more honorable then you will ever be" Zoro sneered.

"Hahaha string him up" ordered captain Kamaitachi.

"Sir yes sir" yelled the men on the beach.

Back on the Going Marry:

Nami woke up to find that she was back in her bed and she had a splitting headache. See sat up and looked around to find Robin sitting at the table reading a book. She looked up and smiled at the navigator. Nami closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened last night and how she had gotten in her bed.

"Robin how did I get here the last thing I remember was me and Zoro talking on the deck last night" Nami asked the older woman.

"Well from what I can tell, Swordsman-san brought you in, left and then came back in and placed something on your desk" Robin answered.

Nami's rubbed her temple thinking. Then it all came back to her and her jumped out of bed and ran onto the deck looking around with a sense of desperation. She saw Luffy running around the deck chasing Chopper, Usopp was sitting on the railing fishing and by the smell in the air she could assume that Sanji was in the kitchen. She looked up and went pale when she didn't see who she was looking for.

"Nami what's the matter you look sick" Usopp said looking back from his fishing.

"What Nami's sick, SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled.

"You're the doctor" Usopp yelled.

"My Nami-swan's sick, oh no this is terrible" Sanji said while running out of the kitchen chewing on a handkerchief.

"Every one calm down our navigator is not sick" Robin said walking up behind her and placed a hand on the pale woman's shoulder.

"Luffy something terrible has happened" Nami said beginning to cry.

"What's the matter Nami and where's Zoro he wasn't out here when I came out to take over watch last night" Luffy asked a little worried.

"Z-Zoro's been taken by the marines" Nami said tears beginning to flow down her face.

The whole crew went into shock when they heard Nami speak those words. Nami went on to explain the events of last night leaving out the parts that she found unimportant and personal. Nami tried her hardest to stop the tears from falling down her face but lost the battle, she looked up at her friends hoping that one of them would say something but none of them did. All Nami could do is put her head back into her hands and that's when she felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see Luffy looking her right in the face. He didn't say anything he just took his hat and placed it on her head and Nami now from past experience that this was him making her a promise. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper started to walk away down the ramp and into the tree line.

"It'll be ok" Robin said helping Nami to her feet.

"We should go with them in case they need us" Nami said beginning to walk off before she was grabbed by multiple hands.

"If we do that then that would only be helping the marines in capturing all of us, if we stay here then we can help them later if they need us to" Robin said calmly.

"No they don't understand these guys are different than any marines we have ever fought before, they know all our weaknesses some how and they know how to stop us from doing anything" Nami said horror dancing on her face.

With Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper

The four male crew members stormed through the jungle to arrive at the opposite shore of the island to come across one of the most horrifying scenes they had ever saw. There was a whole platoon of marines hanging around the beach in various groups eating and what every one believed to be the captain was sitting in the middle of all the groups. None of them could see Zoro so they assumed that he was being held on the ship.

"Ok guys we have to be careful on how we go about this" Sanji whispered.

"HAY YOU WHERE'S ZORO!" shouted Luffy pointing to the suspected captain.

"What a fucking moron" Usopp said putting a hand to his face.

Realizing that their cover was now blown the rest of them step out from the tree line where they had been hiding. Sanji kicks Luffy in the head as Usopp yelled at him for being so stupid. The captain of the marine platoon started to laugh catching all of their attentions.

"What's so funny?" Sanji asked.

"The fact that you morons would come here to save that peace of crap is just so funny seeing as how much he went through to give you an chance to get away" laughed Captain Kamaitachi as he pointed to a small cliff that was nearby.

Every one looked over towards the cliff and the crew of the Going Marry was horrified to see what was there. It was Zoro tied up in the same way that Luffy had first found him in when they first met only this time there was one major difference, his shirt was torn to shreds and he was covered in blood. Chopper made a move to run to him to treat his wounds but was stopped by a sharp pain in his gut, he looked down and say that that he himself was bleeding from an unknown object. Usopp looked over to see the little reindeer had his back turned to him and was frozen to the spot.

"Chopper what's wrong" Usopp asked a little worried.

Chopper turned to show Usopp the gash in his torso and fell to the ground face down. Usopp rush over to him and turned him over to see just how back he was hurt, relived to find that it wasn't a life threatening wound but he also know that it was pretty bad.

"Luffy Chopper's been wounded" Usopp yelled to his captain.

"What?" Luffy asked turning toward the two just in time to see Usopp take a steel club straight to the back of his head causing his face to slam into the ground.

"USOPP!" Luffy screamed.

"What the hell" Sanji said turning "we just got here and they've already taken out Chopper and Usopp, this is rediculouse."

Sanji barely had enough time to finish his sentence when he saw a man coming at him aiming a sword at his legs. He jumped out of the way only to be jumped on by half a dozen men who clamped cuffs on both his hands and feet so he couldn't do anything, the men then proceeded to kick, punch and stomp on Sanji. Luffy tried to get to him but way cought off gaurd and the next thing he know he was in a net and was losing strength.

"Hahaha that's what you get, now where are you little female friends?" Captain Kamaitachi chuckled.

As if on cue the Lieutenant stepped out of the tree line followed by two dozen or so men and in tow were both Robin and Nami, Robing was wearing a sea prism stone around her neck and her hands were tied up while Nami was just tied up. They throw the two women down to the dirt and all eyes went from them to Captain Kamaitachi.

"Well well look what we have here, two beautiful women on the same crew as these scumbags" Captain Kamaitachi said mockingly.

"Better to be on a crew with them to be anywhere near you asshole" Nami said glaring at him.

"Oh really have you not seen the situation you and your crew are in right now" the Lieutenant laughed.

Nami came to realize that she in fact did not know what the situation was so she decided to take a look around and what she saw led to a new batch of horror in her body. Luffy was in a net, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji were all unconscious on the ground, but the one person she couldn't seem to find was Zoro seeing as how the others were relativity close to one another. She began to look around and when here eyes landed on the man she was looking for her eyes began to water, Nami jumped to her feet and took off running her hardest to reach the man she had come to love.

"Zoro" she said putting her forehead to lift his head up "come on baby talk to me I know you're still alive."

"Nami" Zoro groaned opening his eyes slightly "what the hell are you doing here you were suppose to get the others out of here."

"You really think that we would leave you" she said harshly.

Before Zoro could answer Nami was yanked away by one of the marines and thrown to the ground.

"Nami!" Zoro yelled.

"What do we have here" Captain Kamaitiachi said walking over to Nami and lifting her head up off the ground by her hair "a coupe of love birds who want to die together."

"DONT YOU TOUCH HER!" Zoro yelled causing most of the men to take a step back from the sudden out burst.

Captain Kamaitiachi only laughed as he picked Nami up off the ground and throw her across the beach to land by Robin this time Sanji had regained consciousness but was still to weak to move.

"Men we have just captured the infamous Straw Hat Pirates this calls for celebration" Captain Kamaitiachi yelled raising his arms.

"You have crossed the wrong line asshole" a voice said from behind the captain

He turned around and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine. There was Zoro chained up admitting a black aura and red eyes looking for blood. Everyone froze and went silent and all Luffy and Sanji could do was stare in horror because they know what was coming because they had seen that look once before but back then Nami was there to snap him out of it, but not this time she was out of it in the arms of Robin. What happen next could only be described as hell in human form by everyone, even Zoro's own crew mates. Zoro tore the chains off the crossed tree trucks that they were wrapped around and made his way toward the marines. Captain Kamaitiachi ordered the men to attack but they were thrown aside just by Zoro swiping his arm and continued his walk toward Nami. More men got in his way and Zoro ended up throwing them completely through their ship into the water and then there were only two men remaining between him and his love. The marine Lieutenant stepped forward with his two swords pulled and at the ready, her took a swing at Zoro who dodged it so fast that the man didn't have time to react and the next thing he know he was on the ground with both his arms and legs broken. Captain Kamaitiachi walked backwards until he felt his bak hit a tree, without him realizing it he had crossed the entire beach and was now behind all the members of the Straw Hat crew. Zoro picked up one of the swords that had fallen to the ground from all the marines fliying everywhere and cut the net that Luffy was trapped in seeing as he was the first crew member he got to. Luffy stood up and Zoro handed him the sword and Luffy took that as a sign to free the others from their restraints. Luffy ran over to Sanji and freed him so he could help him as well.

"Sanji get Chopper and Usopp and head for the woods" Luffy ordered.

Sanji nodded as Luffy went to Robin and took the sea prism stone off from around her neck and helped both her and Nami get to their feet and headed toward the tree line only turning around once he was at the trees to check on his first mate to find the thing he feared the most. Zoro was hunched over on one knee with multiple knives sticking out of his blood socked torso and Captain Kamaitiachi laughing at him. Luffy looked over to Robin wo gave him a nod as if to say that she was fine to stand on her own sand keep Nami up and that he should go help Zoro.

"Luffy stay out of this it's my fight" Zoro ordered.

"You think you can beat me in the sorry state you're in?" Captain Kamaitiachi taunted.

"He could kick your ass even if he was twice as injured as he is now" said a weak voice from the tree line.

"Nami" Zoro said with a bit of relief in his voice.

Nami had moved forward and was now leaning against a tree seeing as how her legs were still a bit shaky. Robin was standing slightly behind her just in case her body decided to go another way other than towards the tree.

"Girl you just don't know when to shut the fuck up do you?"Captain Kamaitiachi yelled.

He dash for Nami and some how managed to grab her by the throat and began to choke her. As Nami's life flash before her eyes she felt his hand leave her throat and she fell to her knees gasping for air. She looked you to see who had saved her and wasn't surprised to see that Zoro had the man by the head pulling him away from her.

"I told you not to touch her" Zoro said with venom in his voice.

Nami began to fade out of consciousness from exhaustion and just before she lost the battle she heard the sound she wouldn't soon forget, SNAP, she couldn't help but smile at the sound of a neck being snapped in half.


	10. Chapter 10

'This can't be the ground, it's to soft' Nami thought to herself as she kept her eyes closed fearing what await her when she opened them.

Just as she was deciding to go back to sleep she heard laughter. This was surprising to Nami seeing as how before she lost consciousness they were all in a fight for their lives against the Marines.

"Come on Usopp throw the ball over here" Nami heard her captain say from what seemed like a distance.

She couldn't take it anymore she needed to know what was going on, she wanted to know where she was, but most of all she anted to see him again and make sure he was OK. With some hesitation she opened her eyes only to find the celling of the women's quarters. She blinked a few times to focous her eyes. Slowly sitting up Nami looked around the room to find it empty.

"How did I get back here?" she asked herself.

Nami pushed the covers off and got out of bed. As she was putting her shoes on to leave she caught a glimmer out of the corner of her eye. She looked toward her desk to find out what it was that was gleaming. She knew it wasn't any of her jewelry because she didn't own anything with the distinct colors it had. Cautiously Nami approached the unknown object that sat on her desk. When she was close enough to get a good look at it she released that it was what appeared to be an ordinary dagger. She picked it up and examined it this a bit of confusion not knowing where it came from or whom it belonged to. After being lost in though for a few minutes she remembered her true mission, to find Zoro and make sure he was OK.

"I'll just have to deal with this later" Nami said sliding the dagger into one of the belt loops on her jean shorts.

Swiftly opening the door of the women's quarters she ran down the hall and onto the main deck of the ship. She scanned the deck but only found Luffy and Usopp playing a card game and Robin sitting on a sun chair reading a book. Judging by the smell and the position of the sun in the air Nami could tell that Sanji was in the kitchen cooking lunch.

"Ah navigator you're up" Robin said snapping Nami's attention to her.

"Y-Yeah Robin. Hay do you happen to know where Zoro is?" Nami asked.

"I believe the last time I saw him he was in doctor-san's medical room" Robin said turning her attention back to her book.

A shiver went through Nami's body after hearing this. She started down the stairs and walked faster then normal to get to the infirmary. She ignored Sanji's flirting, Luffy asking when they would get to the next island and Usopp asking her if she was feeling better. All she wanted to do at this point was get to Zoro and make sure he wasn't dying, but when she got o the infirmary door she froze with her hand inches away from the handle.

'What if I go in just o find him laying there not breathing' she thought 'I don't think I could handle that.'

She didn't know if she should go in or just wait to see if he came to dinner later. Just then as if fait was reading her mind the door opened and Chopper walked out.

"Now stay still and don't take off your bandages." Chopper ordered "Oh hay Nami can you watch him while I go get his lunch for him?"

"I can get my own lunch" Nami heard Zoro protest.

"No you're going to stay hear so your wounds can heal!" Chopper scolded.

Nami couldn't help but smile at the stubbornness of the man.

"Don't worry Chopper I'll keep an eye one our green haired moron" Nami said with a chuckle " but can you bring me some lunch to?"

"Are you not feeling well Nami?" Chopper asked with some concern.

"No I'm fine I just want to eat with you and keep you company" Nami said patting the little reindeer on his hat.

Chopper ran off to the kitchen to get the lunches for himself and his friends. Nami closed the door behind her as she walked into the room. She crossed the room and sat in a chair next to Zoro's bed.

"This is so stupid, I could have gotten my own lunch" Zoro scoffed up at the ceiling.

"Would you just shut up and be happy I'm the one sitting here and not someone like Luffy" Nami huffed.

"That's not the point, you shouldn't have…" Zoro started but stopped when he turned his head and saw tears falling down the navigator's checks "Hay what's wrong?"

"Nothing you idiot" she said wiping away the tears.

"Don't lie to me Nami" Zoro said.

"It's nothing you dumbass" Nami yelled "I just got something in m y eye."

Zoro looked at her knowing it was a lie but decided not to push his luck and opted for returning his gaze to the ceiling. A few minutes went by in silence. Nami began to fidget it her chair and Zoro was starting to get frustrated of how much effort he had to put into just looking at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Finally he could put up with it no long and through sheer force of will he sat up in his bed.

"What are you doing Chopper said to lay still" Nami yelled with both frustration and shock.

"Don't worry I will but there's something I have to get first before I can be completely comfortable" Zoro said with a devilish smile.

Nami had a feeling what he wanted and smiled to herself, but frowned when she saw him reach for his beloved swords. She lowered her head wondering why she even though he could have meant something different. Zoro smiled and put his swords on the other side of the bed and without hesitation grabbed Nami by the wrist and pulled her into his bed as he fell back.

"Zoro what the hell" Nami shouted.

"Shut up and get comfortable, I have a feeling we might be here for awhile," he said.

"What do you mean we" she asked confused.

"If I have to be here for even half the time Chopper says I have to be here I want to have you here with me" Zoro said softly.

Nami was stunned to hear this come out of the swordsman's mouth. She always thought of him as a strong and tough pirate who put his dream of being the world's greatest swordsman before anything else. She felt better that he had chosen her instead of his swords but she couldn't smile knowing he would never feel the same way for her that she felt for him.

"Hay Nami would you mind putting that thing on the table" Zoro asked bring her back to earth " it keeps poking me in the side."

"OH sorry" she replied, "I forgot I had it."

Nami took the dagger from her belt loop and placed it on the side table next to the bed. When she turned back she automatically wrapped her arms around Zoro.

"So I see you got my present" Zoro said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

Zoro pointed to the dagger on the side table.

"I know it's not a sword but judging my the way you hold Clime Tac and how you swung a practice sword I decided a dagger would be better for you instead of a full sword" he explained.

"So your telling me you bought this for me" Nami asked.

"No" Zoro blurted out "I'm saying I made that for you to use but only as a last resort."

"Wait you made this?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah" he said as if it was no big deal.

"But doesn't it take years to forge a sword" Nami asked confused.

"That's usually true but I found this guy on the last island we were on to help me" he said with a grin "we spent three whole day on it because a special detail I said it had to have."

"And what detail would that be?" Nami asked a little excitedly.

"Unsheathe it and find out for yourself" was all he said.

Nami looked at the dagger a little curious of what made this dagger so different. She picked it up and about to unsheathe it when the door was to the infirmary was swung open. There in the doorway stood Sanji with a plate of food in his left hand and a drink in his right, Chopper was slightly behind him holding two more plates.

"Nami-swan I brought you your lunch" Sanji cooed not noticing what was happening in front of him.

"Sorry Nami but Sanji wouldn't give my your food" Chopper sulked.

"Figures that ero cook doesn't trust any one else with her food, they might find the drugs he put in it" Zoro laughed.

"Shut the fuck up moss for brains, I would never…" Sanji spat back before realizing what was going on.

"Sanji be quiet we're in the middle of a conversation" Nami scolded still looking at the sheathed dagger.

Sanji was left speechless at the sight of his beloved Nami-swan in the same bed as his sworn nemesis. What made it worse was the fact that she looked so comfortable and use to it. Paying no attention to Sanji's reaction Nami unsheathed the dagger. Her eyes widened when she saw what Zoro meant when he said it had a particular detail. The dagger didn't have any special pattern and it wasn't engraved or have jewels in it. The on thing that made this dagger special was the way the colors orange and green were mixed together in the blade.

"Zoro I've never seen anything as beautiful in the world" Nami exclaimed.

"Yeah it is pretty but it's not quite beautiful" Zoro said in a low tone.

Looking up from where she was laying to be lost in the man's gaze. She was glad she was lying down because her legs went to mush and she had to wrap her arms around his neck to pull herself up to his lips and claim them with hers. The rest of the world didn't exist to the couple, including the shattering of a plate and the protests of the enraged cook. Sanji lunged forward to place a well-aimed kick to the swordsman's head but found his foot caught in midair by the very man he was trying to hit.

"Think real carefully about what you were about to do dumbass" Zoro said with venom as he glared daggers into Sanji.

"I was about to kick the ass of a good for nothing pervert" Sanji hissed.

"Who you calling a pervert you stocker." Zoro retorted "Anyway think about this if you had managed to connect with this kick I would have gone flying and seeing as how I have Nami in my arms she would have gone flying with me, get it moron?"

Sanji looked at him with hate in his eyes knowing the swordsman was right. Sanji lowered his leg and walked out of the room in a huff of fury. Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook and noticed a fuzzy lump trying to hide behind a wall.

"Chopper you really need to learn how to hide" Zoro joked.

The little reindeer stepped completely into the infirmary room. He walked over and placed a plate of food on the table next to the bed. Chopper looked over at Nami who was still entranced by the dagger, then he looked at Zoro.

'They both look so happy' Chopper thought to himself.

Taking his plate and starting to head out of the room Chopper smiled a little.

"Oi Chopper where you going?" Zoro asked after him.

"Well I'm going to eat in the hall so you two can have some privacy" he smiled back at them.

"Don't be silly Chopper come over here and eat with us, with the amount of time this idiot is ganna be spending in this room we'll have plenty of alone time" Nami said putting the dagger away and patting Zoro stomach to indicate Chopper could sit there.

Chopper's smile grew ten times bigger as he happily took the offer and plopped down on Zoro's stomach. The little reindeer didn't weigh enough for Zoro to care if he sat on him. The three began to eat their lunch and have a light conversation on the relationship between Zoro and Nami.

"So are you guys in love?" Chopper asked innocently.

Nami's hart skipped a beat when the doctor asked this. She knew how she felt about Zoro but she feared that he wouldn't return her feelings.

"That's a tricky question Chopper" Nami said in a low and sad voice.

"What's so tricky about it?" Zoro interrupted.

"It's tricky because two people have to answer it" Nami huffed out.

"Woman you're delusional, it's a real simple answer, you love me and I love you there's not much more to it" Zoro said so nonchalant it scarred Nami a little.

"So you really do love each other," Chopper asked again with a smile Nami took as reasureance that her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"Yes I love my moss headed monster" Nami answered kissing Zoro on the check.

"And I love my orange haired devil woman" Zoro answered kissing Nami on the top of the head.

The three of them just sat there for a minute before both Zoro and Nami turned and looked at Chopper. A sweat dropped on Chopper's head dropped. He stood up to make an escape but was caught my Nami and brought into a hug.

"And we both love you" Nami said kissing the little reindeer on the nose.

"R-really" was all he could manage to say.

Zoro nodded and patted him on the head. They sat like that until Chopper jumped down and ran towards the door.

"Chopper where are you going" Nami asked a little hart broken.

"I have to take the dishes to Sanji or he'll get mad" he replied.

"Oh well hurry back" Nami said.

"Hay Chopper how long do I have to stay in this bed" Zoro asked grumpily.

"A week but if you promise not to train you don't have to stay here but u do need rest" Chopper ordered in his strongest voice.

Chopper left leaving the two crew mates in the infirmary alone. Zoro looked over at Nami whose eyes were still fixed on the door.

"So how long do you think he'll be gone for?" Zoro asked in a seductive voice.

"No" was all Nami said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" Zoro said a little hurt.

"You were ganna say that if he was gone long enough then we should have some fun" Nami said with a matter a fact tone.

"OK so maybe you did know but that doesn't mean you have t flat out shoot me down like that," Zoro protested.

"Lets me see how can I put this so you can understand?" Nami put a finger under her chin in a thinking manner " You're injured, we just got done fighting for our lives and if Chopper comes back to soon he'll see us and I don't think he could handle that information just yet" she explained.

Zoro just closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep when he felt the bed move. He opened his eyes and saw Nami walk over to Choppers desk and pull out a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote something on the paper he couldn't see. Nami walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She walked back over to the bed and made herself confortable.

"What's on the paper?" Zoro asked with a raise eyebrow.

"It's a do not disturb sign unless you're Chopper" Nami replied before drifting off to sleep.

Zoro looked down at the woman in his arms and couldn't help thinking that this was his favorite part about being in love with the orange haired beauty, although the sex was amazing he liked just being with her in general. He thought back on all the adventures the crew had had up until this point and smiled to himself. There was one memory that would remain with him until his dream was accomplished and that was the Arlong incident and how he couldn't save her because of his weakness.

"I will never let something like that happen to you ever again" Zoro whispered to himself "I'll be as strong as you need me to be."

He felt Nami shift and tighten her grip on his waist as if you say she understood and believed him. He moved his arm down to her waist so that no matter how she moved she would never leave his embrace. Shortly after that they both drifted off into a sleep knowing that the other one was safely in their arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoro awoke the next morning to find Nami still asleep in his arms and Chopper lying on his stomach like a little cat. He smiled as the two slept and could stop himself from thinking he would like to spend the rest of his life like this. A thought came into Zoro's head and he felt that acting on this though would be the best decision he would ever make in his life. Slowly and swiftly he got up and out of bed making sure not to wake the sleeping navigator. Having only his pants on and his upper body heavily bandaged Zoro crept out of the room and into the galley. He knew the only people on the ship that got up at such an early hour Nami, Robin and the ero cook. Seeing as Nami was still in the infirmary sleeping there was only one person he could ask this question to, Robin. Zoro pushed open the galley door and found Robin sitting at the dinning table reading a book like always while Sanji was preparing that morning's meal.

"Morning Swordsman" Robin said not looking up.

"Morning Robin" Zoro greeted.

"You're up quite early," she stated.

"Yeah well I need to ask you a question" Zoro started "Do you happen to know when we'll get to the next inhabited island?"

Robin raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Judging by the wind we should be arriving at the next island about noon tomorrow" Robin stated.

Zoro looked at the wall and thought to himself for a moment before starting up the conversation again.

"Well when we get there can you help me with something?" Zoro asked scratching the back of his neck.

"And what might I help you with exactly" Robin inquired.

"I need you to take Nami shopping," he said sitting down next to Robin.

This caught the attention of the archeologist enough to put her book down and look at Zoro.

"Anything particular we should be looking for? She asked.

"No I just need you to keep her busy for an hour or two" Zoro answered "oh but if you could can you pick this up for me?" he finished and handed Robin a folded piece of paper.

Robin looked at the paper then up at Zoro with a small hint of surprise in her eyes and nodded. Zoro thanked her and left the galley leaving Robin to think of ways to keep the woman occupied the next day.

_**The next day**_

The Going Marry landed at a small port and like a lightning bolt Luffy was off on another adventure with Usopp forced to go with him. Chopper was about to hop off the ship when Zoro stopped him.

"Wait Chopper I need your help with something" Zoro whispered.

"Really" Chopper said with sparkles in his eyes.

Zoro nodded and set the reindeer down and walked off the ship. Chopper followed with a spring in his step knowing that Zoro had asked him for help. The two walked for a good half hour before coming to a stop in front of a small church.

"Zoro why are we here" Chopper asked puzzled.

"Because I'm going to surprise Nami with something special" he replied.

"Like what" the doctor asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me and hopefully she says yes and when she does I'm going to have a priest marry us right on the Going Marry" Zoro explained.

"Wow Zoro you're so cool surprising her like this, but I thought you didn't believe in god" Chopper stated puzzled.

"It doesn't matter if I believe it or not it's a question of what makes her happy" Zoro said with a small smile.

With that being said Zoro stepped forward and pushed open the doors of the church. Chopper was surprised how much nicer the inside was compared to the outside. They approached the front of the building where there was a man in a white robe.

"Welcome my sons, what can the lord help you with this fine day?" the priest asked.

"I need you to preform a wedding" Zoro said bluntly.

"I can do that but it's going to take some time to prepare the church," replied the priest.

"There won't be any need for that, we're leaving tomorrow so if you would be so kind as to hold the ceremony on our ship" Zoro said.

The priest looked confused but then says the determination and passion in Zoro's eyes and had no choose but to nod in compliance with Zoro's request. The three left the church and made the walk back to the Going Marry. Chopper hopped back onto the ship and made sure that Nami was not on bored.

"Zoro the cost is clear," he yelled down to the dock.

"Thanks Chopper" Zoro yelled back.

The priest looked up at the flag at the top of the main mast flapping in the wind. He gulped when he saw the skull and crossbones.

"Don't worry we just stopped her to get some supplies and let our captain run around for a bit" Zoro reassured him.

"I was just shocked, you don't act like most pirates," the priest said.

"Yeah we get that a lot" Zoro laughed "oh and I don't know how important this fact is but I'm atheist."

"It's not that big a deal my son, but let me ask why come to me if you don't believe in the lord" asked the priest.

"Because I believe that being married by a proper priest would make the woman I love happy" Zoro replied.

The priest was stunned at hearing this. Never before had he hear of some one so in love that they would put aside they're own belief for their special some one. The priest laughed and walked onto the ship.

"Oh father before I forget you should know that this whole thing is a surprise so if you don't mind hiding for just a little bit" Zoro asked.

The priest just looked at him and smiled a knowing smile. Zoro stepped onto the ship only a few minutes before the women returned from their shopping trip. Zoro saw Nami walk into the women's quarters and pulled Robin aside.

"Were you able to get the thing?" he asked.

Robin pulled out a small box in one of the bags and handed it to Zoro just as Luffy came flying onto the ship holding a passed out Usopp by the arm. Acting quick Zoro grabbed Luffy by the shoulder before he could go bounding off.

"Luffy do me a favor and get every one to the main deck," Zoro ordered.

"OK" Luffy said with a grin as big as his face.

Luffy went bounding off and returned with in minutes with Chopper under is left arm and Sanji's leg in his right hand. A sweat dropped from Zoro's brow realising that he should have been a little more specific. The only person missing was Nami and he knew how to get her out onto the deck.

"Oi sea witch Luffy's trying to get into your map room" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

All that was heard was the heavy foot steps of the navigator come from down the hall. The door swung open at full force.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled infuriated but stopped when she says the entire crew standing on the deck.

Luffy of course was smiling like an idiot not knowing that he had just been blamed for something he didn't do.

"What's going on?" she asked a bit scared.

"Hopefully the greatest day in history" Zoro said stepping forward.

Nami eyed him with a raised eyebrow and was taken aback by the events that took place after that. There Zoro was on one knee in front of the whole crew holding out a little box with a ring in it. It wasn't a big ring just enough to show is intentions.

"Nami I know I will never be rich enough to give you the things you want but I promise to always protect you with my life and it would all be worth it if you said yes to this next question" Zoro said with a shudder.

"Yes" Nami said before he could finish the question.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask" Zoro said with a little shock in his voice.

"It doesn't matter I would have said yes anyway" Nami stated.

Getting up off his knee Zoro rushed over and embraced Nami in a hug that lifted her off her feet. Nami in turn leaned her head down and planted the happiest kiss of her life onto the lips of the man she loved.

"So is our beloved captain going to do the honors of preforming the ceremony?" Nami asked.

"Do you really think that I would trust that idiot with something this important?" Zoro answered with his own question.

"Good point so where's the nearest church?" Nami asked instead.

"There's no need for that my dear" came a voice from behind Nami.

Nami was surprised to see a shot man with white robes and a black book in his hand standing on the first step leading to the galley. Nami turned to Zoro in utter shock that he had thought this far ahead.

"What would you have done if I had said no?" she had to ask.

"I had a gut feeling that you would say yes," he said with a smile.

"Oh really?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"My dear this man was so confident in you saying yes that I was almost in tears just now" the priest said.

Nami smiled knowing that the swordsman did have a certain way with words eve if they didn't make complete since to every one. Deciding that they had waited long enough Zoro and Nami took their place in front of the priest and held hands waiting to give their vows. The ceremony went by faster then Zoro thought it would and they arrived at the "I do's" with in minutes from the start.

"Do you Roronoa Zoro take this woman to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worst to be your bride?" the priest asked looking at Zoro.

"I do," he said without hesitation.

"And do you Nami take this man to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worst to be your husband?" he asked turning to Nami.

"I do" Nami said in a chipper tone.

"In that case if there is any one that believes that these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest uttered.

"I object" Sanji yelled out.

"Shut up Sanji!" the whole crew yelled at him.

Sanji slumped down and chowed on his handkerchief. The rest of the ceremony went on with out a hitch.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest finished.

"No objection here" Zoro said with a growl and captured Nami's lips with his own.

The crew cheered and celebrated, all but Sanji that is. Zoro picked up is new bride and carried her off into the women's quarters seeing as how it was the only real place where the two could have some privacy. Before they disappeared throw the door Zoro turned around.

"Oi father how much do I owe you for doing this?" he asked.

The priest thought for a moment then said, "My son you don't owe me a thing, this is the best wedding I have ever preformed in all my years of being with the church. There is more love on this ship then possible the whole world. All of you take care of each other and live happily."

Zoro smiled and nodded to the priest as he stepped off the ship. The rest of the crew went to celebrate the momentous day in different way. From that day forward the Straw Hat Pirates would never be the same but rather be happier then any one group of people could be no matter how much trouble they ran into along their journey.


End file.
